Ad Salvandas Sol/Roleplay Archive1
Sol flew inside the castle. There she was allowed to stay until the danger passed. Icewish ♥ 03:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley rushed by, passing the castle with a loud, metallic shreik. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 03:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) N faced down Ghetsis in front of the portcullis, which could not be closed because Ridley tore open the gate-chains. Ftaghn (talk) 14:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link turned into a wolf and attacked Ridley. He owed Sol his life and would fight for her's bravely. Icewish ♥ 16:49, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy was confused. He saw Link. "Hey rival, it's me! So we help this dragon and kill Samus' enemy? Seems fair. So uh, what going on in life. I wasn't murdered, I cloned myself and the clone was murdered." he said. The koopa keept on talking. ✰Reshiram✰ Link turned into a Hylain, grabbed Iggy by the neck, and threw him at Ridley. The impact caused Ridley to fall backwards slightly. Icewish ♥ 17:09, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "My old friend?" asked Iggy. Then he glared. "OMG My friend was the clone of Ridley!" he shouted. Knowing that this was not the Ridley he knew, He held up a pokéball. "Go Garchomp!" he shouted. A purple like dragon poped out and then returned to his pokéball. "Guess that's what I get for not using him a long time." ''Iggy thought. (Metriod Joke because after Ridley was killed they cloned him and he was brought back to life but it was a clone. I read everything I see)✰Reshiram✰ "Just shut up!" growled Link. He slashed at Ridley's face with his sword. "Go protect Sol!" he shouted. Icewish ♥ 17:15, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy turned into a Giratina and went up to Sol. He looked at all detricons, watching for anything ready to attack. ✰Reshiram✰ (What piont of random crap do you not understand? Make him turn back. You've ruined Pokemon for a lot of people.) "Oh (beep!) no," said Sheik. He was asked to guard Sol. "Not you again." He turned back to a koopa. "Meet my new friend." he said to Sheik, sending out Garchomp. Garchomp didn't return then, he just looked up. Shaymin was flying by when Garchomp ate him. "Oh God." said Iggy. "Oh God is right!" repiled Shaymin from Garchomp's stomitc. ✰Reshiram✰ (You can't vere from teh plot. I'm about to ban you. And I sware to God, once I ban you again. You will never be allowed on here again. I will ban every IP adress you use. Every account. You will be dead on this wiki) Sheik threw Iggy out the window. Icewish ♥ 17:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (Your post has been deleted due to being useless) Sol screamed in terror. Icewish ♥ 18:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi attacked Iggy. Faolanmacduncan 18:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot a bullet at Sol. Sheik, miraculously, was able to push Sol out of the bullet's path. Icewish ♥ 18:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yosi threw iggie's shell at Chaos. Faolanmacduncan 18:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Garchomp spit up Shaymin and used Dragon Rage on Chaos. ✰Reshiram✰ Yoshi went next to Sol. Faolanmacduncan 18:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos dodged the attack. Sheik stabbed him with a poison needle. Icewish ♥ 18:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi threw a blue shell at Chaos. Faolanmacduncan 18:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The pioson slowed Chaos' reactions and the shell hit him in the chest. Icewish ♥ 18:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi threw a banana at Iggy. Faolanmacduncan 18:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) A golden retriever pounced on Yoshi. ✧Edme✧ 18:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot at Iggy. The bullet landed in his arm. Icewish ♥ 18:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy growled and Shaymin smiled. He took at his pistol and shoot Chaos. ✰Reshiram✰ Yoshi screamed. A wolf jumped at the retriever. Faolanmacduncan 18:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos kicked Iggy out the window snatched back his pistol. Icewish ♥ 18:43, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The golden retriever assisted Chaos. ✧Edme✧ 18:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi threw a red shell at Chaos, While the wolf, Myrr, attacked the golden retriever. Faolanmacduncan 18:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos vanished suudenly. Icewish ♥ 18:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi got confuesed. Faolanmacduncan 18:48, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Sol let out a terrified scream then vanished as well. Icewish ♥ 18:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr got confused as well. Faolanmacduncan 18:56, December 1, 2012 (UTC Chaos aappeared seconds later holding a gun to Sol's head. Icewish ♥ 18:59, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr froze and Yoshi held a blue shell. Faolanmacduncan 19:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "That's what I thought," said Chaos, coldly. (Sorry for my bad grammar) "I! Ad Caligo Montes! Quod non invenitur Triforce refert!" screamed Sol. Chaos pulled the trigger and vanished. Icewish ♥ 19:07, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley cackled wildy, and flew off. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi did nothing. Faolanmacduncan 19:10, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness sat, rocking back in forth... A grim look set upon his face. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Quid facimus?" asked Sheik. "We do what she told us to do," said Link. "Epona!" he shouted. The horse ran over to his side. Icewish ♥ 19:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness looked up at the sound of Sheik's command. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme and Faolan padded in. ✧Edme✧19:21, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr ran to Edme while Yoshi was doing what he was told. Faolanmacduncan 19:22, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "It's about a day to reach by horse," said Link. "So we have to go right now." Icewish ♥ 19:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme licked Myrr. Faolan followed Link. ✧Edme✧19:25, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (no it doesnt wolfstar!) Myrr stayed with Edme. Faolanmacduncan 19:27, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness ran up to Link. "Let's go then," Ness was ready to take action. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme padded over to Faolan. ✧Edme✧ 19:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr jumped on Yoshi's back. Faolanmacduncan 19:33, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme felt a distrubance. ✧Edme✧ 19:34, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley's sharp scream could be heard in the distance. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:36, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona galloped away. Icewish ♥ 19:37, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness ran after her. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:39, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Yoshi followed with Myrr still on his back. Faolanmacduncan 19:40, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Is something wrong?" Faolan asked Edme. "No, nothing is wrong," she answered. The presence was still there... ✧Edme✧ 19:42, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness decided to stop and wait for the others, and thought of the dangers of splitting up. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 19:45, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme looked behind her. ✧Edme✧ 19:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Something wrong?" asked Epona to Edme. Icewish ♥ 19:52, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Nothing's wrong," Edme said. ✧Edme✧ 20:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Epona nodded. The sun began to set several hours later. Icewish ♥ 20:04, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley's silhouette is seen flying over the setting sun. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:06, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Faolan remembered his paw being splayed before... ✧Edme✧ 20:08, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The sun set and it began to snow. Icewish ♥ 20:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness was surprised at the sudden change in weather. "Snow?" He asked. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:13, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "We need a place to sleep where we wouldn't freeze. Not all of us have fur." said Iggy. ✰Reshiram✰ "You shut the (beep!) up," said Link to Iggy. He dusmountaed Epona. "We're close to the mountain," said Link. "There should be a cave near by or something." Icewish ♥ 20:16, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Sounds fine, I can start a fire up if it's dry," Ness is starting to shiver. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme looked around. ✧Edme✧ 20:28, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link nodded. "Yeah, but be careful," said Link. Icewish ♥ 20:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Myrr started to shake from the cold. Faolanmacduncan 20:32, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Hey look a cave!" said Shaymin. It was about the size of a small house. ✰Reshiram✰ "How convenient!" Ness speaks in a sarcastic tone. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:46, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "Don't go in that cave," said Link. Icewish ♥ 20:41, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The fight had carried Ghetsis and N into the cave, and a series of explosions blocked it off. Suddenly, the Lor Starcutter emerged from the sky and evened the odds against Ness and friends. "So," said Ghetsis, "It's come to this." Ftaghn (talk) 20:44, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Edme looked around some more. She started backing up until she bumped into Iggy. ✧Edme✧ 20:47, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Magolor blasted the ground under the heroes causing an earthquake. N's Sigilyph froze Ghetsis in place so N had a headstart. Next stop: Cave of Fear. Ftaghn (talk) 20:51, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Megolodon attacked the people in it's cave. Icewish ♥ 20:53, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Faolan realized Edme had fallen on Iggy. ✧Edme✧ 20:54, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ness ran towards Megolodon, intent on bashing it's face in. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 20:57, December 1, 2012 (UTC) What ness hadn't realized was that Megolodon was in the cave and he was not. He ran into a rock. Magolor imprisoned him in an energy cage. Meanwhile, Megolodon had been wounded by Ghetsis's Hydreigon, faithfully sacrificing itself for its master. N went into the Cave of Fear. Ftaghn (talk) 21:00, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (I think we better skip this. Y'all can challendge the cave of nex later and I try to destory you all XD) N and Ghetsis appeared out of the cave. The group set up a fire. Icewish ♥ 21:03, December 1, 2012 (UTC) The fire danced around, forming a shape. ✧Edme✧ 21:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ghetsis was said that his Hydreigon died. He fled aboard the Lor and the villians went to capture Sol. N's Void Cube flashed. "N, your... nothing... only yo... I can't hel... good bye," The void Cube dulled and silenced. "What was that about?" Asked Ness. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:11, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Meanwhile, the fire formed long legs, and started to shape out the golden retriever that they had seen before, Bacchus. ✧Edme✧ 21:12, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Ridley sees the smoke from the fire, and finds the group's camp. He swoops down, grabbing at Bacchus, but misses. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) (Bacchus was still forming XD) Right when he completely formed, he pounced on Link. ✧Edme✧ 21:19, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link turned into a wolf and pinned down Bacchus. Icewish ♥ 21:20, December 1, 2012 (UTC) N's Sigilyph probed Bacchus's mind. "WHY DO YOU WANT SOL! LET HER REST IN PEACE!" Ftaghn (talk) 21:23, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Link threw Bacchus against a tree. Icewish ♥21:24, December 1, 2012 (UTC Ridley screams at the group, then flies away seeing that Bacchus is currently occupied with Link and his friends. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 21:38, December 1, 2012 (UTC) N!... If... hear me... still hanging on... Hyrule castle! Ftaghn/Sig 22:30, December 1, 2012 (UTC) "We have to go to Hyrule Castle!" shouted N. "Hop on Reshiram!Ftaghn/Sig 22:02, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot at Link, but he didged the bullets. Icewish ♥ 22:05, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy kicked Chaos. "Don't hurt Link!" he screamed. ✰Reshiram✰ Hyrule was in their sights. N and friends jumped off Reshiram. Ftaghn/Sig 23:17, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot at Iggy. Icewish ♥ 23:26, December 1, 2012 (UTC) Iggy teleported away. He landed on top of Chaos and karte choped his face. ✰Reshiram✰ Chaos threw Iggy into a tree. Icewish ♥ 00:32, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy punched Chaos in the face. ✰Reshiram✰ Chaos kicked Iggy in the jaw. Icewish ♥ 00:35, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy clawed at Chaos, and left his arm bleeding. ✰Reshiram✰ Chaos shot Iggy in the arm. Icewish ♥ 00:54, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus got up, unhurt, and pounced on Iggy. ✧Edme✧ 00:56, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos shot Iggy again. Icewish ♥ 00:58, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus bit, an intense heat coming from his mouth. ✧Edme✧01:04, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Iggy healed himself and pushed off Bacchus, and then punched Chaos hard in the stomitc. ✰Reshiram✰ "Don't you dare ''touch my master!" Bacchus roared. He scratched Iggy's face. ✧Edme✧01:09, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Chaos hit Iggy in teh back of the head with his gun, knocking him out. Icewish ♥ 01:10, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus growled, flaming from nose to tail. ✧Edme✧ 01:11, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Epona looked confused. Icewish ♥ 01:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus tried to hold in the anger, trying to keep the flames controlled... ✧Edme✧ 01:19, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Ness tried to make Bacchus calmer with his psychic, attempting to make him fall asleep. [[User:Lorkn|'Lorkn']] [[User talk:Lorkn|'Talk']] 02:05, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "It's O.K," said Chaos to Bacchus. Icewish ♥ 02:14, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Bacchus' flames died down. This was the first time he had shown his power to others. ✧Edme✧ 02:39, December 2, 2012 (UTC) Shaymin looked at everyone. "Guys why are we fighting? We should protect Sol! She could be gone now you idiots! Start attacking and protect Sol. Half of us attack, half of us guard Sol. We're talking about a god's life here people!" he said. ✰Reshiram✰ Bacchus blinked, then attacked Shaymin. ✧Edme✧ 02:59, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "You're a dumb(beep!)" said Sheik. "Sol's been dead, we've been following her instructions to protect the triforce." Icewish ♥ 03:01, December 2, 2012 (UTC) "She is??" exclaimed Shaymin, who then sliced Chaos. ✰Reshiram✰ Category:Roleplay Category:Archive